Seating structures, such as office chairs, are often configured with backrests to support the back of a user. In many embodiments, the backrest may include a shell covered with a cushion, such as a foam pad, that does not provide targeted support for various parts of the user's back, thereby leading to fatigue, soreness and other maladies over prolonged use. In response, various devices, such as lumbar and sacral supports, may be configured to provide targeted, ergonomic support for the user. Typically, such devices, or at least portions thereof, are exterior to the backrest, or are readily apparent to the user. This in turn may detract from the aesthetics of the seating structure. In addition, some seating structures may be configured with contoured cushions targeting various support configurations. Such structures, however, may again detract from the aesthetics, which are defined by the requisite shape, and may not provide sufficient support to the user through the cushion alone. In addition, such structures typically provide for relief along the spine, for example by having a forward concave support, rather than providing a pronounced support for the spine, which may not provide a desired visual aesthetic to the user.